Modem slot machines are often networked, via a local area network, and typically are centrally controlled from a server. Such a system is capable of handling digital information, both from the server to the individual slot machines and vice-versa. Most slot machines are capable of receiving payment, measuring the amount of payment received and communicating such amount to the server.